Melting Santa & Jane the Reindeer
by Zipzapperdoodles
Summary: This a a sequel to 'Stolen from Santa's brain'. Jane talks about her life as Detective and about her precious Maura.. ONE shot


As always things happen for no reason, although human beings believe it does. Life is coincidences, fragments in time, a chaotic mud formed to stories, stories ready to be told, and this my story...

..

"I met my love, correction; 'The love of my life' as I worked undercover as a prostitute. Through the years she became my friend. I am a Detective here in Boston and Maura my wife is Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. That's quite a mouthful for such a petite woman, a fierce one she is, but petite, and charming, and funny, and gorgeous and... Ehh, I'm drifting off again, happens every time when I talk about her..."

..

"Jaaaaaaaannneeeee, plea-ea-easeeeeeeee, you have to accompany me to a Christmas party." Maura looked expectantly at a very grumpy Jane Rizzoli. Long legs, wonderful abdominal muscles and a swagger that made Maura melt into a puddle of needy and very sensual thoughts. Maura tilted her head a bit to the right, then a little bit to the left "Plea-ea-ease, Jaaaaaannnnneeeee.." she continued her charm offense with a fiery gleam in her hazelnut colored eyes, there while watching Jane from under well-formed eyelashes.

"Mau-raaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Jane countered the verbal charm attacked that was set in by this very good looking and well-dressed piece of sexy woman.

..

"Of course I went to that Christmas party, and it wasn't as boring as I thought it would be," Jane told her companion,'" in fact it was quite a lot of fun, and you know why? It was Maura who made it fun. You had to see that happy smile that decorated her beautiful face, and at that moment, I recall it like it was yesterday, I fell in love with her. Whoops, from one moment to another. Life wasn't the same anymore after that day." Jane sighed and looked into the grey sky above. "There, somewhere is a star that Maura calls our star." Jane points at the sky, somehow wobbling her finger in little circles. She is my sunshine, though.."

"I shot myself once... Not like suicide or something. It was rather a stupid but necessary thing to do. We were at the predict and this bad boy shot my brother Frankie. Luckily he wore a bulletproof vest, but he was badly hurt. Maura saved him that day, you know. Then this dirty douche-bag, a dirty cop, held a gun to my head and tried to escape arrest by keeping me hostage. He dragged me outside, and I, still afraid that my brother Frankie could die without medical help, or that there still were bad boys in the predict and they would kill my Maura. Yes, in my mind she was MY Maura. I would and will give my life for her.. I would, this has nothing to do with playing or being a hero. She is my everything, without her..." Jane shook her head and gave a lopsided smile to her companion.

"He dragged me out of the building and I shouted to shoot that bastard, but no one did, so I wrestled with him and pulled the gun into me. Then I pulled the trigger... BANG!" Jane's gaze gets lost in her thoughts as she continued her story.

"In fact it wasn't my glorious moment, but I got a medal, they called me a hero..HA! After the whole medal ceremony shit happened. We had a case, my 'on and off love' Casey came back, trying to fuck me.. oops, but is the truth, you know!" Jane laughed a bit at her own words. "But somehow he wasn't playing in my field anymore, you know.. I kicked him out of the yard and made my move, finally.. Hmmm, or was it Maura?

..

"I am so happy we are friends again, Jane," Maura holds her glass wine up to Jane, "On us!" Jane clicked her beer-bottle together with Maura's wine glass.

"Yes, me too, Maura. I've missed my LLBFF." Jane looked into Maura's eyes and was lost again. She tried her best to look away, playing it cool. She, the brave hero and badass Detective was afraid to lose her friend forever if she would make the move from friends to more, but with one thing she didn't acknowledge. She under-estimated Maura. Maura who couldn't lie, Maura who had enough of this game. Maura who saw and knew what went on in Jane.

Having the turmoil in her brain and in her heart herself, she decided it was time to put the cards open. Playing with the visors open, hers and Jane's.

Maura took Jane's hand and her eyes told Jane what Jane needed to know...

..

"And that's why I can't tell you without any certainty who made the first move, my friend!" Jane looked back at her companion. "I'm happy you know, sooooo immense happy. She made grumpy me a little bit less grumpy. A miracle!" She laughed and threw her head back as doing so.

"Maura is my number one to ten, you know, eleven is my job. Don't laugh, my friend, it is!"

..

"My job is a little bit as the whole Christmas thing, you know. I'm the reindeer in my job, I pull the sleigh, the gumshoe-thing as Maura calls it. My work has to do with bringing hope, hope for justice and maybe I make the world a little bit better by catching the criminals, keep the street safer for the innocent people out there. Reindeer Jane, whahaha. I like that..the whole job that is. Okay, it is sometimes dangerous and boring too. I finish one case and have two days of paperwork to do. Police work isn't like on TV-shows, you know. Everything has his time, doing the gumshoe-thing, doing the paperwork. Nahhh, you don't see that in a TV-show, no one would want to watch that..." Jane looked at her companion, winked at him and turned her head to the right as she heard a noise coming from the house.

As the front door of her house opened, she saw Maura's lovely face. She looked a bit curious and also a bit concerned. "Everything alright, my Love?" she said to a somewhat frosty looking Jane. She walked up to her, looking from Jane to her handiwork.

"Santa snowman, meet Maura. Maura, meet my good friend Santa snowman. Santa snowman is my involuntary listener, and he will take the dirty secrets I've told him into his melting grave..."

Maura looked at Jane again, then to the big snowman Jane made from snow she supposed to have shoveled away to make the entrance snow-free.

Smiling at Jane, she turned her head to Santa snowman and said in her sweetest voice: "Hello, Santa snowman, nice to meet you. If you don't mind I would like to take my frost-pickled wife into the house for some eggnog."

"Maura!" Jane said "Don't flirt with him, he will be melting before his time. I need this guy a little longer to tell him the story of how I once painted garage-doors with dog-shit! Whahaha.."

..

And as Jane and Maura, playing their love bantering game, returned into their home, I did what I do the best: standing there for Jane (or maybe even Maura) to return and tell me her stories, and I will do so until the fateful day I will return to what I once was, and was meant to be...

###


End file.
